


Logan and his Daddy's

by JD_of_the_Revolution



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Death, Gore, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Patton, Yandere Roman, cgl, cgxl, daddy! patton, daddy! roman, daddy! virgil, dxlb, so. much. fluff., yandere virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_of_the_Revolution/pseuds/JD_of_the_Revolution
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, just read if you want. Note: There will be no smut in little space, so if you don't like that, leave.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not that good.

Logan’s POV 

I got up to my alarm going off like any other day, 6:00am as usual. I quickly got dressed in my normal attire before heading out to make some coffee and make breakfast. As usual I’m the only one up, Patton never wakes up until at least 8, Roman says he ‘needs his beauty sleep’, and Virgil doesn't even sleep until the sun rises. I made some toast and went back to my room with a cup of coffee, I went into my closet and found what I was looking for, my favorite light blue sippy cup.

‘Yessss!’ I thought, as I poured the coffee into the cup I thought about what would happen if the others found out about me being a little. ‘I’d be humiliated and never able to show my face again,’ sighing, I started drinking my coffee while sitting on the floor, I pulled my stuffie, BunBun, off my bed. I ate my toast and sat there for an hour when I heard some shuffling outside my door, ‘Probably Janus.’ I put my cup in my bathroom sink to wash later before walking out with my plate and mug to put in the dishwasher.

I glanced over at the fridge to see Dee and Remus trying to find something to eat.

“Goodmorning, Janus, Remus,” they looked over at me with a quick nod of the head, both seemed tired for an odd reason. A little while later I heard footsteps approaching with a tired yawn.

“Morning Logie Bear!”

“Morning Patton, I assume you slept well?”

“Like a baby,” he responded. I stiffened at that a little, knowing what it meant but in my mind it was something I did quite a lot.

For information, I am a little, an age regressor to be exact. When I’m stressed, anxious, or just feeling small, my mind goes back to a state between 3-5 years old. I don’t have a caregiver though, because everyone here would just think I’m weird and gross for being one. I’ve been hiding it for three years now and don’t intend on ever letting anyone know.

Little did I know, this would all change soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan hates horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but it all got deleted and I had to rewrite it T^T.

Logan Pov

I looked over at the calendar and smiled, ‘Saturday, yes!’ Every Saturday we had a movie night, and knowing Roman and the others, it would be Disney. Disney movies were some of my favorites, though I’d never admit it, and I always slip in my vote but they all think it’s just Roman trying to outway the system. Looking at the time it showed it was around 3’oclock. ‘Patton should have started making snacks by now,’ I thought. Heading downstairs I saw Virgil chasing Remus for some reason, Roman and Janus lounging on the couch, and Patton in the kitchen. 

“Hello Patton,” I said walking into the kitchen.

“Oh hey Logie!” Patton exclaimed quite loudly.

“Is there anything I could help with?” I asked.

“Sure! I have some cookie dough on the counter, if you could roll them into balls and pop them in the oven that’d help a lot,” he said while continuing to mix what looked like brownies.

With a court nod I headed over to the dough and rolled up my sleeves so as to not get them dirty. A couple minutes later I was rolling the sixth ball when Remus came dashing into the room, before I even knew what was happening, both of us were on the floor and I felt shooting pain up my left arm.

“Ow, ah fuck, you okay Logan?”

I shook my head no as I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. Looking down at my arm I could see a decently sized bruise already forming and a small cut from which blood was coming out. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and lift me up. 

“Ouch, lets go get that cleaned up,” Virgil said after gathering himself. I nodded slightly and let him carry me to the bathroom. 

“This is gonna sting a bit, but I need to disinfect the cut before I can bandage it. Try to focus on something else while I do this.”

I heard a small hiss get past my lips when he poured the hydrogen peroxide onto the cut. I tried to focus on the yelling I could hear in the living room, ‘probably Roman telling off Remus for not watching where he was going. 

“Anddd, done.”

I looked at my arm and saw a white, cloth bandage around it. Pushing myself off the bathrooms counter I headed into the living room where Roman was still shouting at Remus, he stopped as soon as he saw me though. 

“Now say sorry Remus,” Patton said from where he was standing beside Roman. 

“I’m sorry Logan, I should have been looking at where I was going,” he said while keeping his head held down. 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to hit me.”

After that whole fiasco, Patton told me to just go sit on the couch and Remus would finish rolling the cookie dough. I saw Janus’ hat sitting on the couch with some pieces of paper in it. I pulled out some paper and a pen to write my vote, ‘I think, Lion King.’ I put my vote in the hat not noticing the eyes watching me from the kitchen. 

??? Pov

‘Why is Logan voting, he never votes anything but stupid documentaries,’ I saw him leave the room so I snuck over to the couch and pulled out the vote to throw away. Before I could though, I saw some familiar words, ‘Lion King? Huh, maybe the dork does like Disney movies.’ 

-Time skip-

Logan Pov

I watched Roman dump the votes out of the hat and read each one. 

“And The Blair Witch Project it is!”

‘...WHAT?’

He must have seen the confused look on my face because a moment later I heard, “We were voting to watch a horror movie, remember?” 

‘NO I DO NOT REMEMBER ROMAN OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE STAYED IN MY ROOM.’ But instead I said, “R-right, I must have forgotten, I actually feel quite tired, so I’m just gonna go to bed.”

“Aw come on Logie, if you're tired just fall asleep on the couch, I’ll wake you up when it’s over.”

“N-no thank you Patton, I’m just gonna-” I was cut off by Janus scoffing. 

“Logan, if you’re totally not scared you could just say so. Everyone doesn’t understand.”

I could see all of them staring at me as my face went bright red. Looking down at the ground I sat back down hearing a snicker come from Virgil. 

‘Oh yeah ha ha, so funny Edgelord.’ Roman turned on the TV and put in the disc. 

“It’ll be okay, Logie,” Patton wispeared, “if you get too scared just close your eyes and focus on something you like.” 

‘Well let’s just hope so,’ I thought as the opening started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, I post the next chapter hopefully by Thursday.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is confronted with a question.

Logan Pov

I currently am pressed tightly up against Patton’s side. Why you may ask? This moving is one of the scariest things I’ve ever seen, these are the reasons I don’t watch horror. I turned to look at the TV once more and immediately got jump scared, I let out a little yelp and pushed myself back into Patton feeling like I was going to cry. Scratch that, tears had already started pouring down my face. I felt Patton pick me up but I didn’t care at this point, I just wanted to curl up with my BunBun and paci to sleep. The next thing I knew Patton was setting me down on my bed, he turned to leave after tucking me in but I grabbed his wrist before he could. 

Patton Pov

“Is something wrong Logan?”

“Please don’t weave me…”

‘Why did he sound like a toddler when he said that?’ I thought to myself, ‘ah whatever, he’s probably just tired, it was adorable anyway.’

“Well how could I say no to that face?” I said with a smile. I could see him brighten up at that as well. I quickly changed my clothes using my ‘Mind powers’ as I called them and slipped under the covers with him. 

“Goodnight Logie Bear,” I whispered.

“Goonight Patton…” He said as he slipped off to sleep.

I laid awake for a couple minutes just thinking, me, Virgil, and Roman were all in a relationship. We hadn’t told anybody because it was just a private thing, but we had all agreed we liked Logan too and wanted to ask him out as well. I couldn’t shake the thought of him slurring his words though… Don’t get me wrong it was adorable! But just so out of place for him to do, even when tired. I decided to get some shut eye, but I am totally telling Roman and Virgil about this.

-Next day-

Logan Pov

I felt someone shaking me while saying something.

“-gan, -ogan. LOGAN!”

“Jesus christ!” I fell off the bed with a loud ‘thump!’.

“Oh. My. God. I’m so glad I got that on camera.” I heard Roman say while cackling with laughter.

I got up while grabbing my glasses off my nightstand so I could, you know, see. I looked around and saw Virgil, Patton, and Roman all in my room, currently Roman was recording me with his phone. 

“Why are you all up, it’s” I looked at the clock, “...11am…” I turned around and all of them had smiles on their faces, Virgil was even giggling slightly. 

“We thought you could use more sleep, plus we wanted to ask you something,” Patton paused before continuing, “it may take a little to explain though, so meet us in the living room when you’re done getting ready.”

I nodded as he finished and the three of them left. I decided I would wear something more comfortable so I slipped on a sweater, some shorts, and some fluffy socks(outfit are the photos at the beginning). When I got downstairs all of them had their eyes on me. 

“Is something the matter?” I questioned, they were just staring at me and it was getting kind of creepy.

“O-oh! Nothing’s wrong! Sorry, your outfit just startled us, you do look quite adorable though~” I felt my face heat up at what Roman just said, I mean me? Adorable? Yeah right. 

“Well, what did you want to ask me?” I was curious at this point, and the silence was becoming unbearable. 

“Well.... we’ll explain before we ask, Patton, Roman, and I have been in a poly relationship-”

I cut off Virgil by saying, “Yes I know, for a little while by now, I’d say around 6-7 months?”

“…” Nothing but silence. 

“HOW- WHA- WE- HOW DID YOU KNOW?” Roman shouted, I burst out laughing at that point. This was all just too funny.

“You guys-hahaha- didn’t hide it, veryhaha well..” I said trailing off into a fit of giggles. The looks on their faces were priceless, none of them could believe it, “I mean, the looks, the cuddling, hell, the noise I could hear from your bedrooms.” They all got red at that, serves them right though, they really need to quiet down with their...  _ activities _ . 

“Now what is it you wished to ask me?” I finally got out after I stopped laughing. 

Well, um, all of us kinda agreed that we like you too, and wanted to ask you to be in this relationship too…” Patton said quietly.

I couldn’t believe it, they wanted ME of all people? I wasn’t even all that special, yeah I’m smart but I usually get made fun of for it. 

“You don’t have to answer right this minute, but just consider it.”

I was thinking in my head, do I say yes? Or are they gonna realize it was a mistake when they spend actual time with me? If I say no it’ll crush them and-... it’d be so much harder to hide that I’m a little. But at the same time, I’ve liked all of them for a while, just never had the guts to say anything. I came up with my decision. I saw that they were about to leave the room so I made my move quick.

“Wait!” They turned back around, “I, I would love to be with you three.” I said with a big doopy smile, they took a moment to process it before all running up to me and pulling me into their arms. 

“Oh yes yes yes!” Patton yelled. Good I love them, let’s just hope they never find out about… that.


End file.
